Cuatro estaciones
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Porque, a pesar de las diferencias, Dominique era perfecta para él.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Una generación, una historia" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Tercera generación**.

Dedicado especialmente a **Muselina Black,** quien me inspiró a escribir esto. :)

* * *

**Cuatro estaciones**

* * *

**.**

**Verano**

Hace demasiado bochorno. Con el calor que hace, debéis ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar los materiales necesarios para tu tercer curso en Hogwarts. Te agota. No te gusta nada ir de compras; lo único que deseas es acabar lo antes posible y regresar pronto a casa.

Tu madre dice que no sabe si tiene dinero suficiente, así que dice que debéis pasar por Gringotts antes de comenzar con las compras. No te gusta Gringotts. Está lleno de duendes maleducados que miran mal a todo el mundo. Son detestables.

Aquello te resulta de lo más aburrido. Miras a tu alrededor y sólo ves duendes tras los mostradores. Parece ser que debéis esperar, ya que hay una cola enorme. No te gusta nada tener que esperar y mucho menos en un lugar como aquel.

Miras a lo lejos y ves a un hombre entre los duendes. Está de espaldas y no le ves la cara. Su larga melena te llama la atención y, sin entender el por qué, te preguntas cómo es que una persona desea trabajar en semejante lugar. Sin darte apenas cuenta, te hallas en un pasillo algo estrecho. Sabes que se ha metido en una de las puertas que no te resulta difícil encontrar, ya que te orientas por las voces que escuchas tras una de ellas.

Está ligeramente abierta y asomas un poco la cabeza. No ves mucho. El hombre de la melena rojiza sigue de espaldas y parece que no está solo. Y no, no es ningún duende, no. Es una muchacha. Tiene el mismo color de pelo que el hombre y te resulta demasiado alta para ser una chica. No le ves la cara, pero escuchas su voz. Parece nerviosa por algún motivo; tiene un mechón de pelo echando humo, así que es posible que algo haya salido mal y esté así por ello. Te apoyas demasiado en la puerta y la abres de golpe. Caes al suelo, haciendo que te descubran. El hombre de cabellos cobrizos se acerca a ti y no puedes evitar fijarte en la enorme cicatriz que le cruza el rostro. Abres los ojos espantado y te pones de pie enseguida. Andas a tientas y te topas contra la pared. De nuevo te encuentras en el suelo.

—Chico, no deberías estar aquí—te dice con voz serena—, es peligroso.

Mira a la muchacha y, haciendo un ademán, le indica que te acompañe hasta tus padres. Te mira algo seria y te extiende una mano para ayudarte a levantarte.

—¿Es que tus padres no te han enseñado que no debes inmiscuirte en donde no te llaman, pequeño?—te dice la muchacha severamente.

Te pasas todo el camino mirando al suelo, avergonzado. Es ahí donde te percatas de que su altura es debido al tamaño del tacón de sus zapatos, que resuenan por las paredes de los pasillos. Camina con paso firme a tu lado. Ves a tu madre no muy lejos de la salida y se dirige rápidamente hacia vosotros.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy—te regaña con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras—, ¿qué parte de 'no te muevas de mi lado' es el que aún no has entendido?

—Tranquila, señora—dice con calma la joven—, no ha ocurrido nada por esta vez. Pero le aconsejo que le vigile mejor para la próxima, ya que ha entrado en zona peligrosa.

—Lo siento mucho—contesta tu madre, disculpándose con la chica—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Tras esas palabras, la joven pelirroja se marcha sin nada más que añadir. Te quedas mirando cómo regresa a esos estrechos pasillos del fondo, mientras te preguntas qué es lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

.

**Otoño**

Es tu primer día de trabajo y ya llegas tarde. Perfecto.

Tu madre siempre te reprocha tu impuntualidad pero, por más que lo deseas, es algo que te viene ya de fábrica y no lo puedes evitar. Miras el reloj que te regaló tu abuelo el año pasado por tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños por enésima vez. Tienes tres minutos exactos para llegar al departamento de la séptima planta si no quieres que te despidan antes de comenzar.

Pulsas compulsivamente el botón del ascensor nada más pisar el ministerio. Entras estrujándote contra la multitud de personas que se acoplan en él. Sacas el papel donde tienes anotado el lugar exacto a donde tienes que ir y ensayas mentalmente lo que debes decirle a quien va a ser tu jefe.

Sales, no sabes cómo, de aquella lata de sardinas y te encaminas hacia el despacho de tu jefe. Llamas a la puerta pero nadie contesta. Un hombre alto y de cabello rojizo te avisa de que no hay nadie y que está reunido, pero que avisará a quien va a ser tu nueva compañera. Nadie te ha dicho que vas a trabajar con alguien, así que la noticia te llega un poco de sorpresa.

Te acompaña hasta uno de los despachos. Te dice que ése va a ser tu lugar de trabajo y te desea buena suerte. No es muy grande pero podría ser peor. Pronto aparece la que te han dicho que va a ser tu compañera y se sienta en uno de los asientos mientras te observa. Coge un papel que hay sobre la mesa y comienza a leerlo interesadamente.

—¿Así que tú eres el chico nuevo?—pregunta sin apartar la vista del papel.

—Así es.

—Scorpius Malfoy—comenta mientras se golpea distraídamente el labio con un dedo—. Hum. Interesante.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntas nervioso. Te preocupa un poco el hecho de que el pasado de tu familia te repercuta en este trabajo.

—No, tranquilo—contesta con una sonrisa—. Es que es la primera vez que me dejan hacer esto y quería aparentar interesada en el asunto.

Respiras aliviado.

—Relájate. Sólo estaba bromeando—Mira su reloj un momento y lo mete de nuevo en el bolsillo. Te mira y vuelve a sonreír—. Es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Te vienes a tomar algo? Lo digo porque te vas a aburrir aquí solo.

Te encoges de hombros y aceptas sin más.

Os pasáis una hora entera hablando de tonterías. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que debíais haber regresado hace casi diez minutos y salís corriendo del establecimiento. En la oficina continuáis la conversación. Es como si, de algún modo, os conocierais de algo. De hecho, comienzas a preguntarte si no lo habéis hecho ya con anterioridad. Te quedas pensativo hasta que caes en la cuenta. Es la chica pelirroja que conociste en Gringotts hace cinco años. Te echas a reír recordando aquel ridículo momento. Ella te pregunta que de qué te ríes y prefieres no contestar.

Quién te iba a decir a ti que la chica misteriosa del cabello chamuscado de Gringotts iba a ser tu nueva compañera de trabajo.

* * *

.

**Primavera**

Te encanta la primavera. Es tu estación preferida del año. Ahora más. Y no sólo porque haga siempre buen tiempo, cielos despejados y haya un montón de vivos colores a tu alrededor, sino porque ahora la tienes a ella.

Lleváis casi dos años juntos y más de seis meses viviendo en el mismo piso. Fue algo que os lo pensasteis bien, pero no te arrepientes. Te encanta despertarte y ver que está ahí, a tu lado. Cada mañana sonríes al hacerlo.

Esa mañana amaneces con el recuerdo de vuestro primer beso. Y no es que fuese precisamente muy romántico que digamos.

_Fue una tarde de invierno. Ella te había pedido el favor de que le ayudaras a instalarse en lo que ahora es vuestro apartamento. Estuvisteis ordenando cosas durante largas horas. Al terminar, ella te invitó a un té calentito que no pudiste rechazar. Estaba tan encantadora con aquella bata nueva que le acababan de regalar sus padres por su cumpleaños que cualquiera le dice que no a algo. ¡Qué carajos! Estaba más que eso, estaba preciosa. Como todos los días cada vez que la veías. No se caracteriza por ser una chica muy atractiva, pero para ti es la más hermosa del mundo. Ella llegó al salón con el té y lo dejó en la mesita. Te sentaste en el sofá y la miraste sonriente cuando se acomodó junto a ti. _

—¿Qué ocurre?_—preguntó extrañada._

_No le contestaste. Sólo te limitaste a acercarte a ella y la besaste. Llevabas meses reprimiéndote las ganas y no pudiste más. Jamás habías besado a una chica de aquella manera. Jamás olvidarás aquel instante en la vida. Y así será, puesto que lo siguiente que recuerdas es el bofetón que te plantó en la cara. Aún te duele cuando lo recuerdas._

Sonríes. Miras a tu lado y te quedas observándola. Ella abre un ojo y te devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que miras?—pregunta con la voz ronca.

—A ti.

Ignora tu respuesta y se da media vuelta, desperezándose todo lo que puede en la cama.

—Dominique—comienzas a decir y ella te mira para que continúes—, ¿qué te dijeron tus padres cuando se enteraron de que ibas a vivir conmigo?

—Nada—contesta restándole importancia—. A mi padre le dio igual y a mi madre le hizo ilusión. Ya pensaba que no daríamos el paso, según ella.

—Vaya...

—Sí. Pero bueno, el que no se lo tomó nada bien fue mi tío Ron.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso?

—¿Tengo pinta de querer saberlo?—dice encogiéndose de hombros—Tampoco es que me importe. El tío Ron es inofensivo. Ladra mucho pero muerde poco. Además, se le pasó a los tres días, así que...

—Pues mi madre dice que tengamos cuidado—dices ahogando una risa.

—¿Cuidado con qué?

—Bueno, según ella, es demasiado joven para ser abuela.

Os echáis a reír. Te encanta escuchar su risa. Te acercas y empiezas a besarla despacio. Acaricias su cuerpo desnudo con suavidad, sin dejarte un sólo rincón de su delicada piel por explorar. Ella se estremece con el tacto y se le eriza el vello.

Decides que es un buen momento para empezar el día de la mejor manera.

* * *

.

**Invierno**

Hace frío. Demasiado para tu gusto.

Sin embargo, no es el frío lo que ronda en estos momentos tus pensamientos. Estás ahí, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días. Ha pasado todo tan rápido que aún te cuesta creer que sea cierto.

Estás en la cama sentado, con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza. Rememoras todo lo ocurrido una y otra vez. Te quedas mirando pensativo la alianza que llevas entre los dedos mientras jugueteas con ella. Miras hacia su lado de la cama y te estremece verlo vacío.

Te maldices una y otra vez por no haber impedido que ocurriera. Todo estaba en tus manos y lo dejaste escapar. ¿Cómo habías dejado que muriese aquello que tantos años forjasteis? Deseas con todas tus fuerzas que todo haya sido una pesadilla y que, cuando despiertes, ella seguirá a tu lado.

Pero no, no es un mal sueño. Todo es real.

—_Lo lamento, Scorpius—dijo entre lágrimas—. He de hacerlo. Es lo que siempre he querido hacer, y lo sabes._

—_Pero yo te necesito aquí conmigo, Dominique—le suplicaste con la voz casi rota._

—_Pues entonces ven conmigo, Scorpius. Ven a Rumanía y sigamos allí nuestros planes._

—_Sabes que no puedo. Mi familia está aquí. Y mis amigos. Mi vida entera está aquí. Y yo quiero que sigas en ella, Dominique._

—_Llevo demasiado tiempo persiguiendo este sueño y no lo puedo dejar pasar otra vez. Entiéndelo, por favor._

—_Lo único que entiendo es que me dejas aquí, a punto de casarnos, por irte a criar dragones._

—_No me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya lo es..._

_La tomaste de un brazo y la llevaste hacia ti. La besaste como hacía tiempo que no hacías y la estrechaste entre tus brazos. Ella rompió a llorar y se separó de ti. Ibas a decir unas últimas palabras, pero ella ya se había desaparecido ante tus ojos._

¿Realmente tomaste la decisión correcta al dejarla marchar de aquella manera? Quien sabe. Ella lo quiso así y tal vez sea así como debió acabar. Tal vez era lo correcto. Tal vez era lo mejor para los dos. Ella cumpliría su sueño, el que no pudo realizar en su día. ¿Y qué otra cosa podías hacer? ¿Impedírselo y atarla a la infelicidad? No, eso tampoco podías hacer.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí, lamentando todo lo que ocurrió? ¿Llorando todas las noches por lo que pasó y por lo que debiste hacer o no? Por más vueltas que le des, ella no va a volver. Tienes que tomar ahora las decisiones tú solo. Debes seguir, de ahora en adelante, con tu vida. Y sabes cómo llevarla. Porque sólo hay una manera de poder sacarte esa tristeza de dentro.

Recuerdas todos esos momentos que pasaste con ella. El primer momento que la viste en Gringotts; el primer día que trabajasteis juntos; vuestro primer beso; vuestra primera vez; vuestro primer día viviendo juntos. Cientos de recuerdos pasan ante tus ojos.

Miras la maleta que hay frente a ti. Ya va siendo hora de que ése camino tome rumbo a Rumanía.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**NDA:** Y esto ha sido todo. La verdad es que me ha costado un poco acabarlo porque me he bloqueado con las dos últimas partes. Y no he metido ni la mitad de cosas que tenía en mente, pero es lo que hay cuando haces las cosas a última hora.

Sé que la pareja es un tanto rara, pero a mí me gustó cuando me la imaginé. No sé si habrá quedado muy claro, pero Dominique es unos cinco años mayor que Scorpius. Aunque coincidieron en Hogwarts no se conocieron hasta ese momento en Gringotts.

En fin, eso ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.

¿Reviews?

Hasta la próxima.

**~Miss Lefroy Black~**


End file.
